The Worries of a Mother
by manystuff
Summary: Martha Kent is worried about her son being alone for the rest of his life, but the Legion makes her listen to a little story from the future.


_**Hello, guys! So, I'm back with a new shot of Clois for you. This one is a shorty, but I like it, even if Clark and Lois themselves don't appear that much. But do not worry, their love does appear that much.**_ _ **Reminding you guys that English is not my first language, so forgive me for any mistakes you might come to find.**_ _ **Takes place in "Legion", season 8, but Lana Lang is not there and Martha Kent is there.**_ _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or it's characters ;)**_

 **The Worries of a Mother**

Martha Kent was still trying to understand everything that was happening. Three people from the future — _that's right, the future_ — were in her kitchen, explaining to her son the reason why they were there.

Martha didn't pay much attention to what they were saying, but she did heard a word or two about it. Even knowing her son was dealing with a very dangerous creature that crashed Chloe's wedding, she still was confused about some parts of the story the three young adults were telling.

She looked at Clark, he was captivaded by everything the others said, absorving every word like everything they said could help him find Chloe. Martha knew that Chloe meant a lot to Clark, she knew he loved his best friend and would do everything in his power to bring her back home, back to a injured Jimmy Olsen, and that's why he was so interested on the words slipping out of the mouth of the black haired man who, if she remembered correctly, was named Rokk.

She finished making some coffee for the visitors and gave each a mug full of the black liquid.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent." The young woman said.

"I'm sure I've already said that, but it's a huge pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Kent. We heard all kinds of stories about you." The blondish boy had said. He wasn't a boy, Martha knew, in fact he was almost as tall as Rokk, but there was something about him that made Martha think of a excited little boy.

"Yes, you've said that, Garth, but it is always good to hear you say it again." Martha smiled well-mannered.

"Excuse me, I have to go for a while, but I'll be back soon." Clark said and walk towards his mother. "You'll be okay with them here, right?" He whispered.

"Of course, sweetheart. You can go." Martha whispered back, smiling reassuringly.

Clark left the house and Martha was left with three future visitors. She looked at them. They looked like they were enjoying the coffee, but Rokk soon met her gaze and opened his mouth to start talking.

"Forgive us for our strange visit, Mrs. Kent. But we had to come. I'm sure you understand." He said putting his mug on the kitchen counter.

"Of course I do, Rokk. Don't worry, you three can stay here as long as you need." She said honestly. She really didn't have a problem with them staying there, she just had to take some time to adjust to the idea of time travel. Other than that, she was happy to have them around.

"Thank you." Irma said grateful and impressed that Martha Kent was everything the stories told she was: kind, friendly and gracious.

 _Future_. Martha always thought the future was a scary thing, the unknown was something that often made her think for a while. How had her future turned out to be? Was it a good future? Was it bad? Would she die in a week or in 20 years? Would Clark still be the same man? Would he change? Would he sell the farm and stop visiting her in Topeka? Would he still be alone?

The last question she made to herself echoed through her mind. Clark's biggest fear was to spend a life alone, without everyone he cared about, without someone to love and to love him back. He was alone now, she knew that.

And although being alone didn't mean being lonely, she knew he was both of those things right now.

She wasn't at Chloe's wedding, she didn't have the opportunity to come to Smallville before today, but she remembered when her son called her a bit before the ceremony started:

 _"Mom, everything is perfect. The barn is beautiful, the guests are already arriving, Chloe and Jimmy are getting dressed and I'm ready to the ceremony." He had said cheerfully._

 _"I'm so happy for them, Clark. Make sure to tell them that. Chloe deserves all the happiness in the world."_

 _"I know. And don't worry, I'll tell them you wish you'd come."_

 _"How are you? We haven't talked for a while." She had asked her son, knowing by his voice that he was just fine._

 _"I'm good, mom. We're a dealing with a few things, but everything looks pretty great, actually. My work at the Daily Planet is awesome too, although I know I have to work hard to be a great reporter one day, even if Lois says I'm still the copy boy." He said and Martha heard him laugh a little and she would bet money that he rolled his eyes right after._

 _"Sounds great, sweetie. I'm really happy you found something you really love doing." Martha paused. "And how's Lois? I talked to her by the phone last week, she gave me a few details about you and your new job, but I haven't talked to her since. Is she alright?"_

 _"She's more than alright. She spent the whole day at the farm bossing everyone around to make this day perfect for Chloe. That would annoy me, and it actually did most of the day, but I know she meant well. She just wants Chloe to love it." He said, the cheerfulness never leaving his voice. Martha smiled._

 _"I know, she would do anything for that little cousin of hers." Martha answered and smiled proudly of the girwoman she considered as a daughter._

 _"Yeah, she would." Clark had said, his voice distant like he was in a deep thought. Martha smiled again suspecting she knew why._

 _"Sweetheart, I have to go now. Ask someone to record the ceremony, I want to watch it all when I come back home on my next break. Are you sure you don't need me for anything?"_

 _"Lois already has the recording thing under control, and no, I don't need you for anything right now, unless you want to come here and help me with the cufflinks."_

 _"I would, but right now I can't." Martha smiled._ _"Ask Lois, she used to help your father to put them while I was busy."_

 _"Alright. See you soon, mom." He had said and, by his voice, she could say he was smiling. He was happy._

 _"I love you, Clark."_

 _"Love you too, mom."_

And just like that, everything fell apart. Jimmy was badly injured, Chloe was missing, Lois was trying to be strong for her new cousin-in-law while his new wife, her cousin, wasn't there.

And Clark was lonely, lost, probably blaming himself for all things that have happened recently.

She almost felt sick just to think about all bad things that happened in a day that was supposed to be the happiest of two people's lives. It was unfair, for sure, but she knew that giving up now was not an option. Even if Clark felt numb or alone, he couldn't give up, he shouldn't give up. She would remind herself of talking to him about that when he was back from wherever he was.

But still, she felt her son's pain, and how someone by his side right now, someone to love him in situations like that, someone he could rely on without feeling that guilty he usually feels...Every night she wishes for it, she prays for it. She always believed that someone was out there for him, even when he convinced himself that Lana Lang was it, she kept believing that there was someone else he was made for. She was sure of it, but now she wasn't so sure anymore. She felt bad and disappointed at herself for losing hopes, because a mother should be the last one to lose hope for her son. But she couldn't help the doubt she felt everytime she'd see him like that, like he was sure that his destiny is to be alone for the rest of his lif—

"Everything alright, Mrs. Kent? You've been out for a while now." Garth had asked a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about some things." She glanced at Irma and saw her understanding eyes.

"She's worried for Kal-El. She thinks he'll be forever alone." Irma said loud and clear. Rokk and Garth looked at her.

Of course, the mind thing the young woman could do was amazing, yet a little annoying.

"Irma, I appreciate your worries" Martha started, knowing the woman really was worried and sad about her thoughts. "but I'd like you to stop reading my mind. There are some private things in there." She tried not to sound very harsh and smiled at the end.

"Of course. I apologize." Irma said and Martha nodded, accepting her apologies.

"He won't, y'know." Garth said and Martha could see the deadly glare Rokk threw him.

"Shut your mouth, Garth." Rokk demanded.

"Come on, Rokk. She's clearly worried about Kal, so we should just give her some reassurance. It's not like I'm saying her name or something like that."

"Her name? And we're talking about...?" Martha asked confused.

"The woman you're worried your son will never meet." Irma answered. Rokk crossed his arms tightly at her statement.

"Doesn't nobody listens to me when I say we're not supposed to say anything that could affect the future?" Rokk asked, arms still crossed.

Irma and Garth decided to ignore Rokk's comments. Garth exchanged looks with Irma and nodded, saying she could tell the story.

"Don't worry, Rokk. We're not going to screw up." Irma started. She placed her arms at the kitchen counter, intertwined her own fingers with each other and looked at Martha like she was about to tell her a big secret.

"Kal-El meets someone special, even though he doesn't see it at the beggining. Neither does she. They take some time to adjust to each other, but eventually find out that what they have could be so much more. And when I say 'so much more' I do mean it." Irma started out. Garth placed himself beside her.

"Like you've heard us talking about it earlier, Kal will be a important piece to the Earth's protection, humans' greatest he

"Garth..." Rokk warned like he was saying way too much.

"Yeah, sorry." Garth smiled sheepishly. "She's also going to be a very important part. Without her, there would be no such thing as Supe—" Garth interrupted himself and cleared his throat. "Like I said, Kal protects Earth, and don't get me wrong, he loves all humans, he wants to protect them all, but...sometimes it feels like his bigger goal is protect Earth just because she lives in it." Garth smiled at Martha wide eyes. "Yeah, I know. Pretty amazing."

"To those who know both of them, like we do, for example, they'll be an inspiration. They'll hold the real meaning of soulmate in their bare hands and will make true love look even better than it already does." Irma compleated.

Martha smiled widely now. Even Rokk, who she assumed was a little too serious, was smiling. She almost had tears in her eyes, a wave of pride hit her so hard that she had to sit down.

"Kal-El is not destined to be alone, Martha Kent. His destiny is right by her side, loving and being loved. His friends, his family, his lover and his Earth could not live without him just as he couldn't live without them." Rokk said so confidently that it made her believe even more than she already did. This was real, this is it, Clark would have his life on the right tracks, and she couldn't ask for more.

There were no more doubts, there was only the hope she needed to keep him moving, to promise him that everything would be alright.

"Your son will be just fine." Irma finished with just what Martha needed to hear.


End file.
